1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for performing kyphoplasty, and particularly to a kyphoplasty cement encapsulation balloon for encapsulating cement inserted into a cavity in a vertebra during a kyphoplasty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kyphoplasty is a contemporary balloon-assisted vertebroplasty alternative for treatment of vertebral body compression fracture (VCF). Kyphoplasty involves injection of bone cement into a mechanically created bone void within a vertebral body. A balloon is first inserted into the structurally compromised vertebral body, often through a cannula. The balloon is then inflated under high pressure. It is claimed that the expanding balloon disrupts the cancellous bone architecture and physiological matrix circumferentially and directs the attendant bony debris and physiologic matrix toward the inner cortex of the vertebral body vault, i.e., restores the height of the vertebra. The balloon is then deflated and removed, leaving a bony void or cavity. The remaining void or cavity is repaired by filling it with an appropriate biomaterial media, most often bone cement, usually polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA). In most cases, the treatment goals are to reduce or eliminate pain and the risk of progressive fracture of the vertebral body and its likely resulting morbidity, complications, and disability.
A common risk of balloon kyphoplasty is leakage of the PMMA from the cavity, which may cause nerve injury, infection, numbness, or spinal cord compression, or may require corrective procedures resulting from leakage of the cement. Thus, a kyphoplasty cement encapsulation balloon solving the aforementioned problems is desired.